Those eyes
by chandeleerluvsduckies
Summary: I didn’t notice the long red hair blowing in the breeze that had sneaked in the open compartment window. I didn’t notice anything until I felt an arm snake around my waist to the small of my back, “you’re finally here,” a silky, gorgeous voice said.
1. head girl

I sat down at the end of the train

I sat down at the end of the train. I was sitting with some of my friends, the green sparks. That is what we called ourselves anyway. Most of them hoped to be death eaters, not me for the most part, but they were the only friends i had and i stuck to the like glue. Booth walked in the door and glared around at us, "one of you little boogers the one who left that instant dark mark just down the corridor?" we all shook our heads. He sighed and told us he didn't think it was us but if it had been we were no longer a green spark.

"they'll start thinking it was us you know," he drawled, " we gotta be careful if our master finds out any of us been doin' sumat dumb like that he'll kill ya and make it look like an accident. Yep. He doesn't want anyone knowing about his next big plan. All he's gotta do is posess him. if we get in the way it'll be over."

We all nodded. No one messed with booth. NO ONE. Not even the lousy gryffindors. He was huge and about a foot taller than our transfiguration teacher, proffesor dumbledore. He had a large brown tooth that stuck out over his top lip and shaggy brown hair that fell dead around his head. his fits were meaty and could punch you out with one shot. Everyone was scared of him. Even me.

_James potter and lily Evans please come to the prefects car in the front of the train._ the loud speaker was crisp and crackled as the voice spoke ove rour head. I stuck my head out the corridor and saw them both walking toward the front of the train. Lily's beautiful red hair swayed back and forth between her soulder blades which showed from her halter top. Her long legs walked her like an angel down the corridor.

"yo. yo. Severus. Get your head in here! what are you doing?" cried Goyle.

I whipped my head back inside and looked at them all. I turned a fiery red. my head bent down, "sorry."

The others had started talking already. Lucius sat in the corner twirling his wand between his fingers, " yeah Goyle. I really do own one. It can take the spell so you can practice. I think they're illegal but father doesn't care."

Malfoy was scared of booth too but he was definatley ssecond in command. He ahd named the group and he had all the girls becuase of his icy blue eys and long blonde hir in a ponytail falling down his back. He had full lips and high cheek bones which gave him the look of a scowl no matte rwhat expression he was making.

I heard a commotion outside the corridor and clanging a lot. Lucius said, "perfect now well do it everyone remember what i said about messing uop the plan. go on three to your positions."

I had no idea what he was talking about apparently we had made a plan while i had been watching lily.

one...

Two...

THREE!


	2. visitor

Five Green sparks leapt up and raced down the corridor

Five Green sparks leapt up and raced down the corridor. They got into the head's corridor before I could get there and they blasted open the door. I was afraid for lily and sprinted the foot between the door and me. When I got inside James was unconscious on the floor and lily was nowhere to be seen.

I freaked. I lost control and ran out the door hoping desperately that she would be in her corridor or that she had slipped in somewhere while I had pulled my head back into the compartment. I couldn't find her anywhere and meanwhile the Sparks were probably doing something awful to potter.

Truth be told I would have enjoyed being there for that, but now I had to find lily. After whipping open compartment door after compartment door I slowly drugged back to my compartment my arms felt heavy and I couldn't lift my head. My lids weighed over my eyes and my legs were barley able to pull me down the corridor.

If lily had been in the room where James was knocked unconscious I didn't want to see what was happening to her. I slid open our compartment door, head hanging so low that I didn't notice there was someone standing behind it.

I didn't even hear the soft breathing, or notice the long red hair blowing in the breeze that had sneaked in the open compartment window. I didn't notice anything until I felt an arm snake around my waist to the small of my back, "you're finally here," a silky, gorgeous voice said.

I looked into lily's sparkling green eyes and my jaw dropped. Why was she here and how had she gotten here? She was wearing a gorgeous dress in a shade of emerald so close to her eye color that her eyes looked godly. They shone and sparkled and mesmerized me. We stayed that way for what felt like a million years. Her arm rested on the small of my back and me, standing slack-jaw, eyes as big as quaffles.

She finally blinked and the spell that held us together was broken. I quickly snapped my jaw shut when I realized it was hanging wide open. She finally began to speak, "Severus, why haven't you talked to me since you called me that stupid word? I don't care how many times you call me mudblood. That word honestly doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that you stop avoiding me, and start remembering that I still exist. You were my best friend Sev! You, were my best friend and you threw it all away because you couldn't stand next to me anymore without attempting to kiss me."

My mouth fell open again as she said those last words. She knew? She knew of my constant obsession and she was still ready to be friends with me? I was so confused.

"Sev, did you ever think that maybe I couldn't stand to be your friend any more either? That every time I saw you I wanted to grab you and kiss you?"

My eyes got wider than I thought they could go. I moved my lips to say something, but before I could her lips were pressed hard against mine. Her fingers were twirling in my hair. I laced my finger together behind her back and then slowly moved them to rest on her hips. A smile broke out on my face and she felt it and knew it was okay, that she could keep going.

I suddenly thought of James, knocked unconscious. I thought of the green sparks coming back into the compartment any minute. I thought about how wrong this was and I finally had the strength to push her away. Shock played across her face taking overher gorgeous eyes.

"What's the matter Sev? Is everything all right?"

"Go," I said in a cold whisper.

"But Sev," she said pleadingly.

"GO!" I shouted my face hot with rage, scared that she might try to stay. I wanted her and if she just tried kissing me one more time I knew that I would melt, that it would be all over.

She looked shocked and moved toward me, but I took a step back. She looked sad and I saw a tear slip down the side of her cheek she made one last attempt, " I guess I'll just go hang out with my boyfriend, you know, James potter?"

My face didn't change. She finally left, mouth wide open and I collapsed into the seat, trying to hold back my tears.


End file.
